charmedfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geist
Geister sind die Essenzen der Seelen verstorbener Menschen. Wenn eine Person stirbt, wird ihre Seele von dem Engel des Todes „eingesammelt“ und in das Jenseits befördert. Allerdings werden nicht alle zu Geistern, da manche sich dazu entschließen, zu reinkarnieren, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Manche Seelen verweilen auf der Erde, wenn sie nicht dazu in der Lage sind, weiter zugehen. Dies geschieht normalerweise, wenn die tote Person im Leben noch etwas zu erledigen hatte, ihren Tod nicht akzeptieren will oder der Tod so plötzlich eintraf, sodass die Seele gar nicht realisiert hat, dass sie gestorben ist und sich somit einbildet, noch am Leben zu sein. Geister können ebenso solange auf der Erde bleiben, bis die gewünschte Rache oder Gerechtigkeit ausgeübt wurde. Böse Seelen können auch auf der Erde verweilen, um das Fegefeuer zu vermeiden. Beschreibung Aussehen Das Aussehen der Geister hat sich im Laufe der Serie vielfach geändert. Sie können transparent oder dunstig sein, aber auch körperliche Gestalt annehmen. Mark Chao war der erste Geist, der in der Serie auftrat. Er war für jeden unsichtbar, mit Ausnahme von magischen Wesen, für die er von einer lebenden Person nicht zu unterscheiden war. Ektoplasmische Rückbestände Hauptartikel: Ektoplasma Geister können Spuren von Ektoplasma hinterlassen. Es gibt einen speziellen Zaubertrank, der bestimmen kann, ob sich an einem Objekt ektoplasmische Reste befinden. Ist dies der Fall, leuchtet der Gegenstand weiß auf. Piper benutzte diesen Trank in der Folge „''Tödliche Liebe''“, um eine Bluse nach Rückständen zu testen. Fähigkeiten Aktive Fähigkeiten * [[Verhauchen|'Verhauchen']]: Die Fähigkeit zur Teleportation in einem Hauch von weißem Licht. Wenn Geister gerufen werden, können sie auch in Form von weißen Orbs erscheinen. * [[Treiben|'Treiben']]: Die Fähigkeit, ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden zu fliegen. Manche Geister können ebenso auf dem Boden laufen. * [[Immaterialität|'Immaterialität']]: Die Eigenschaft, immateriell bzw. nicht greifbar zu sein und durch Objekte und Hindernisse hindurchlaufen zu können. Geister sind von Natur aus immateriell, können aber, durch Wut, materiell werden und somit in der Lage sein, Gegenstände anzufassen. * [[Unsichtbarkeit|'Unsichtbarkeit']]: Die Eigenschaft, unsichtbar für das bloße Auge zu sein. Geister sind von Natur aus unsichtbar, können aber von magischen Wesen, wie z. B. Hexen, gesehen werden. * [[Besitzergreifung|'Besitzergreifung']]: Die Fähigkeit, in ein anderes Wesen hineinzufahren und davon Besitz zu ergreifen. * [[Verkörperlichung|'Verkörperlichung']]: Die Fähigkeit, eine körperliche Form anzunehmen. Manche Geister sind stark genug, sich zu verkörperlichen. Herbeigerufene Geister können ebenfalls verkörperlichen, nachdem sie den Kreis, in dem sie durch die Beschwörung erschienen sind, verlassen. Andere Fähigkeiten '' * [[Geisterschreiben|'''Geisterschreiben]]: Die Fähigkeit, welche Geister von Hexen besitzen, um Nachrichten aus dem Jenseits mit Hilfe von Orbs zu verfassen. * [[Orten|'Orten']]: Die Fähigkeit, andere Wesen zu lokalisieren. * [[Beschwörung|'Beschwörung']]: Die Fähigkeit, andere Wesen herbeizurufen. Manche Geister besitzen diese Fähigkeit und können andere Geister zu ihrer Nächsten heraufbeschwören. * [[Hexe|'Hexenkräfte']]: Geister von Hexen behalten ihre Fähigkeiten nach ihrem Tod und können sie weiterhin anwenden. * [[Elektrokinese|'Elektrokinese']]: Die Fähigkeit, Elektrizität zu manipulieren und Blitze zu schleudern. Elias Lundy war der einzige gezeigte Geist, der diese Fähigkeit anwendete. * [[Plasmabälle|'Plasmabälle']]: Die Fähigkeit, vernichtende ektoplasmische Energiebälle zu werfen. Olivia Callaway war der einzige gezeigte Geist, der diese Fähigkeit anwendete. Liste von Geistern Allgemein * Penny Halliwell (jede Staffel) * Patty Halliwell (jede Staffel außer Staffel 6) Staffel 1 * Mark Chao („''Rendezvous mit einem Geist''“) * Jackson Ward („''Ein Geist, zwei Schwestern''“) * Andy Trudeau („''Immer wieder Mittwoch''“) Staffel 2 * Elias Lundy („''Drei Hexen und ein Baby''“) * Martha van Lewen („''Drei Hexen und ein Baby''“'') * Charlene Hughes („[[Ex Libris|''Ex Libris]]“'') '''Staffel 3' * Andras, der Geist des Zorns („''Alle oder keine''“) * Ariel („''Aller guten Dinge sind neun''“) Staffel 4 * Clyde („''Geister der Vergangenheit''“) * Frankie und Lulu („''Geister der Vergangenheit''“) * Rick und Nathan Lang („''Der Soldat Leo Wyatt“'') * Maria („''Der Soldat Leo Wyatt“'') * Angela Provazolli („''Die zwölf Geschworenen''“'') '''Staffel 5' * Isis („''Mumienschanz“) * Der Geisterbeschwörer („[[Hexentaufe|''Hexentaufe]]“) * Warren-Hexen („''Hexentaufe“) '''Staffel 6' * Olivia Callaway („''Tödliche Liebe''“) * Larry Henderson („''Seelenqualen''“) * Benjamin Montana („''Bezaubernde Phoebe“) '''Staffel 7' * Warren-Hexen („''Der Rivalitätszauber“) * George („Feuer und Flamme“) * Count Roget („Feuer und Flamme“) * Marie („Feuer und Flamme“) * Cole Turner („Der verlorene Leo“) * Drake dè Mon („Der verlorene Leo“) '''Staffel 8' * Die Triade („''Hexenkampf“, „Das Vermächtnis der Halliwells“) '''Staffel 9 (''Comic-Ausgabe)' * Warren-Hexen („'''Last Witch Effort“, „''The Charmed Offensive“) * Melinda Warren („Last Witch Effort“, „The Charmed Offensive“) * Kyle Brody („Three Little Wiccans“, „The Charmed Offensive“) * Cole Turner („The All or Nothing“, „The Charmed Offensive“, „Cupid's Harrow“, „Four's Company“, „Prue Ya Gonna Call?“, „The Power of 300''“) Siehe auch * Medialität * Zauberbrett (auch Ouija-Brett) en:Spirit Kategorie:Magische Wesen